Finding Hope In Neverland
by Hello2maro
Summary: AU set after 3x11. Hook finds himself transported back to Neverland after Pan's curse. Feeling lost and unable to get home to Emma, he becomes depressed and turns to rum in order to numb the pain. Back in New York, Wendy seeks out Emma to save her brother who has been taken by a shadow to Neverland. Captain Swan. Ratings may change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters on Once Upon A Time.

This is the first story I have published, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism. That being said, please be kind and positive responses will be greatly appreciated! I love this community and I hope you all enjoy the story I'm trying to tell.

"Bloody Hell," Killian awoke with a throbbing headache and a painful ache in his back. Slowly opening his eyes he began to take in his surroundings. He noticed tropical vegetation, along with a glittering night sky. He began focusing on the stars, _No it's not possible_ he would recognize those consolations anywhere, NEVERLAND. Oh gods, he was back in Neverland. Can he never be rid of this cursed place! He carefully sat up to survey if he was the only one who had been transported here. For now, it seems that he is alone. Why was he here? He was born in the Enchanted Forest! He thought the curse was supposed to transport you back to where you were originally from? Maybe because he spent more than 300 years in this place it brought him here. Whatever the reason, now more than ever he felt he was not meant for a happy ending, he was meant to be alone.

He thought back to Emma. Emma, he was never going to see her again. His heart dropped into his stomach at the thought. He had finally had hope. Hope that he could be a part of something bigger than himself. Hope that he wasn't cursed to a life left of only misery. Worst of all, hope that he could have a future with Emma. "Good" that was her last word to him. That word sprung such hope in him that it was unbearable to think of now. He finally got something from her that indicted that she might reciprocate his feelings. At the time, he knew he would find a way back to her from the enchanted forest; while an almost impossible task he would find a way. However finding himself in Neverland changed things. He spent 300 years trying to escape this bloody place! Sitting there he clutched his chest soaking in the reality of the situation. He was stuck to live the rest of his life in Neverland, with no hope to cling to.

Xxxxx

1 year later

"Emma, you really shouldn't avoid Danny just because he admitted to having feelings for you," Katie said while peeking over Emma's cubical wall. Emma really did not want to discuss this right now, but she knew Katie wouldn't drop the subject so she relented. " Look, Its just….I think it would be better not to complicate things. What we had was supposed to be fun, you know something to let off some steam. I really can't think about anything serious. I have Henry to think about and I have my job I need to focus on right now."

Katie walked into Emma's cubicle and sat on the desk before giving Emma a sad look, "I know you are scared to let someone else come into your life Emma, but did you ever stop to think it may be good for you and henry?" It was true, Emma had secretly been thinking of a life where someone would look out for her and Henry. She saw that Henry longed for a male figure in his life, and it would be nice to have someone be there in general. However, she could never risk letting someone in. All her life she had learned over and over that people always abandoned her. Henry's father Neil, had been the final conformation that she couldn't allow people too close, his betrayal was a hurt she never wanted to experience again. "I don't want to be the type of mother to bring men, in and out of Henry's life. I don't want him getting attached to some guy I am dating, only for that guy to leave if our relationship doesn't work out."

"I get that, but Danny is a GOOD guy. He is a catch that most women would kill to have. He's attractive, smart, funny and he REALLY likes you. I just think you should give him a shot."

"I think you should date him then."

"You know that's not going to happen when he is clearly into you," Katie smirked at her, then got up and walked back over to her cubicle. It's true that Danny really was a catch, but Emma could just not picture being with him. She never had any real feelings for Danny and it just never felt right with him. Not that she was looking for a relationship in the first place.

Looking up at the clock, Emma realized she needed to hurry and pack up or she would be late to pick up Henry from Chris and Michelle's place. She knew that her neighbors didn't ever mind keeping Henry for a few more hours, probably because they saw him as the son they couldn't have, but she still didn't like imposing on them. Hurrying down the stairs, Emma headed down to the lobby where she spotted Danny standing outside the building. Ugh, she really did not want to deal with this right now. Looking around Emma tried to find an alternative exit to the building. Noticing a small door to her right labeled "Emergency Exit", she found her way out. The door lead to an alleyway, she walked quickly down the alley hoping that Danny didn't spot her. Caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice a young girl walking toward her.

"Emma," she looked up to see a girl around 12 years old with curly light brown hair.

"Do I know you?" Emma asked as she looked quizzically at the girl

"Yes, we have met before but you probably don't remember me," Wendy sighed a small part of her was hoping somehow she would recognize her. After the curse she had been transported back to London with her memories still intact. Wendy had actually been happy being back home with John and Michael but a month ago John had been dragged from the window seal by a shadow. Just when she thought she would be free of anything Neverland it always had a way of coming back. That's when she decided she needed to find the savior and send her to Neverland. She felt guilty for what she was about to do to her but she NEEDED to get John back home.

"Can't say I do. Are you here by yourself? You probably shouldn't be in an alleyway alone, it's not safe."

"Emma, I need your help, I know you don't remember me, but I need you to find someone for me. He was taken away a month ago and you are the only one who can bring him back."

Emma stared at the girl for a moment, unsure what to say. Sure she used to be a bail bonds person back in the day, which made her very experienced in finding people; but she quit when she realized it was too dangerous an occupation when you had a son to look after. This girl was clearly confused "Look, I don't know why you think I can help you. I am merely a single mom who works a full time job as an accountant. If someone has been taken, you need to go to the police."

"No you don't understand! It's my brother; his name is John and he is trapped in Neverland. You are the savior! Only you can bring him back!" Wendy pleaded

Wow this must be a prank, that or this poor girl really needs to control her imagination Emma thought. " Ok, ha-ha I get it, let me guess you're Wendy and Captain Hook stole your brother as revenge for helping Peter Pan. I'm sorry I don't have time for this; I have to go pick up my son."

"No! Peter Pan is dead or should be anyway, Captain Hook is not the bad guy and I AM Wendy! I need you to find who took him!" Wendy was exasperated she knew she would not understand but she had to try.

"I really have to go. You should go wait in the lobby for your parents, it really isn't safe out here." Emma felt bad for the girl, she seemed to believe she was telling the truth but she couldn't keep up with this charade any longer. She started to walk toward the parking lot.

"I don't have parents, they died a long time ago," Wendy said in a broken tone

Emma stopped in her tracks, she turned to look at the girl and saw the truth in her eyes. Before Emma could respond the girl threw something down toward Emma's feet. Emma's eyes widened when she saw a green swirl starting to expand into the alleyway.

"Don't worry ill make sure Henry will be okay until you get back," Emma heard these words as she felt herself falling.

Xxxxx

Emma groaned while picking herself off the ground, as she stood up she noticed she was now standing in the middle of a beach. _What the hell?_ Rubbing her neck she tried to remember what had happened. Then it hit her….the girl, the crazy green vortex, her falling into said vortex! It wasn't possible! No this was just a dream; she would wake up any moment now to Henry calling her to make breakfast. Emma closed her eyes and pinched herself, peeking her eyes open she still saw the beach scene. She bent down to feel the sand beneath her, it felt too real, this couldn't be a dream! At that moment the panic set in. _No No No No No No _This was not happening! Where the hell was she? What did that girl say again? She wanted her to help find her brother, her brother that was in Neverland….NEVERLAND! _Ha_ She may have just gone through a green portal, but she could not possibly think that she was in Neverland. The girl also said something about Henry. HENRY her head began to swirl with the millions of thoughts she was having, but of all of them she concentrated on one.

She had to get back to Henry!

Xxxxx

Hook focused closely as he honed in on the animal. Trying not to make too much noise as he inched closer. Swiftly he grabbed his dagger from his belt and threw it in the direction of the wild bore. With his great precision he hit the pig right in the eye and waited for it to slowly fade away. "You were quite a tough one to catch," hook said while throwing it over his shoulder and walking in the direction of his ship. He couldn't wait to get back to the _Jolly Roger_; he hated being out in the forest. The glorious day he found his ship waiting for him at one of the old ports in Neverland, he had been in shock. He always knew his ship was a marvel but seeing his home again, it was one of the most relieving sights.

Walking on deck he looked around to make sure no one had tried to sneak aboard his ship while he was gone. He was having this odd feeling that someone had been watching him. Noticing the coast was clear he made his way below deck. Throwing down the pig in the kitchen, he immediately headed over to the cabinet to grab himself some rum. _Two bloody long days without rum_ Finding the pig was certainly a naissance. He had to stay sober in order to properly track it. He hated the feeling of being sober now-a-days. Without the numbing effect of alcohol he could feel the full extent of his pain. Making his way to his cabin he collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was trying to picture her face. He had made a promise to Emma that he would think of her everyday, not that it was a promise that was hard to keep. He tortured himself with thoughts of her more than necessary. What was even worse was lately he began to have more trouble picturing her face. He couldn't bear the idea of one day forgetting it all together. He loathed the way Neverland somehow made you forget. Being utterly exhausted Hook began to slowly drift asleep with a vision of Emma in his mind.

Xxxxx

Emma had been wondering around this island for a day now and still couldn't find anyway off the stupid island. All she managed to do was freak herself out more when she realized that where ever this place was, it was no place she had ever heard of on earth. The glittering colors of the ocean were too blue to be real, I mean it actually fuckin glittered! Some of the wild life she had come across had been animals she had never seen before. The most upsetting thing she saw was what looked like a mermaid far off in the distance on the beach. That one she still thought she might just be hallucinating. She was growing weak from exhaustion but she had to get back home to Henry. He was all alone! She would be damned if she let him live the life she had as a child, abandoned and alone. Tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. _You need to be strong in order to get back to Henry _she told herself. Heading over to a stream she came across she drank as much water as she could, hoping to god something in it wouldn't kill her.

She headed back to the direction of the shore when she saw it. A ship! She might actually have a way to get home! She suddenly went into a sprint heading toward the dock. However she began to slow down when she saw what type of ship it was. It was a pirate ship. Thinking that it may not be the best plan to run unknowingly onto a pirate ship, she decided to hide behind some crates at the dock and observe. Not more then 20 minutes later she saw a man slowly approaching the dock. He was dressed in all black leather, and was carrying some sort of animal on his back. Trying to get a closer look she slowly inched forward as much as she could without being seen. The man looked like a pirate straight out of _Pirates of the Caribbean_, trying to make out his face he seemed oddly familiar. It was starting to get dark, so she had trouble getting a good look. Something on him caught in the moonlight, was that a hook? _You have got to be kidding me_ Captain Hook! This was Captain Hook's ship, she glanced over at the name of the ship and sure enough spelled out on the side of it was _The Jolly Roger_.

After the man disappeared onto the ship, Emma waited a while to make sure he wasn't coming back out and then began to pace. She really was in Neverland, that or this was some crazy acid trip. She needed to figure out what to do. The ship was her way out of this place, but what was she going to do? Just march up to CAPTAIN HOOK and demand he get her out of here? Peter Pan had been one of her favorite tales as a child, and in every version she knew Captain Hook was an evil villain, not someone you want to come across. However she did vaguely remember Wendy (_ya, not even going to focus on that right now)_ saying that Captain Hook wasn't the bad guy. There was still no way to know for sure, but she did know that the ship was probably her ticket home.

Xxxxx

Hook jolted out of his sleep when he heard footsteps above deck. Who would dare try and come aboard his ship? Most of those left on the island were well aware of his reputation. He quickly grabbed his sword and rushed above deck. He saw a figure moving in the darkness "You must be brave to dare sneak onto my ship. Reveal yourself or I will have no choice but to….." All he could do was stare in disbelief; it was _her, _standing there before him on his deck. Her golden locks lay wildly around her shoulders, her porcelain skin shining in the moonlight, those green eyes that he dreamt about staring at him wearily. He shakily breathed out her name "Emma." Before his mind could catch up, he had thrown down his sword while his feet were running toward her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was terrified to say the least. When he came above deck see instantly regretted her decision to come aboard. If she revealed herself he was probably going to kill her, however it was too late to back down now, and she would stand her ground. He just stood there looking at her like he had just seen a ghost. She could feel his eyes searching over her, looking up she finally got to see his face clearly. He had handsome dark features and his eyes were a piercing blue. "Emma" _how the hell did he know my name!_ Suddenly he came rushing toward her, before she could react, he pressed his lips down on hers. Emma stood there in shock as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and tried to deepen the kiss. For a moment she gave in allowing him to kiss her. A moan came from the back of his throat. That snapped her back, what the hell was she doing? She tried to escape from his embrace but he was holding her too tightly. With no other choice, she brought up her knee and kneed him in the groin. He fell back instantly wincing in pain.

"How do you know my name!" Emma could see pain flicker across his face at the question. He slowly tried standing back up.

"You don't remember me?" He tried to hide the hurt in his voice. He had her in front of him, here in Neverland and she couldn't remember him! She must still be under the curse, but how was she even here then?

"No, I think I would remember if I knew Captain Hook"

"Well apparently darling your memory has failed because you do know me and I am indeed Captain Hook"

"Look I don't know you! You have me confused with someone else." Emma needed to focus on why she was on this ship in the first place. "Now, I came aboard your ship because…."

"Yes, why did you come aboard my ship? If you say you don't remember me, how did you know to come here? How did you know I'm Captain Hook?

"If you let me finish…as I was saying, I came aboard your ship because I need your help. I fell through a green vortex and landed in this world, which I'm still not completely convinced is real, I need to get home to my son who is back in my world. I saw your ship at the dock and realized it might be my ticket home. As for knowing who you are you have a Hook for a hand, and your ship's name is the _Jolly Roger_. We have a tale about you in my world, and I can put two and two together."

Hook chuckled darkly

"Is something about that funny?" She said as she glared at him

"It's just this quest is becoming a bit redundant." Gods how many times did she and her son get separated. "But yes, I will help you get back to Henry anyway I can. However it will be no easy task."

"How do you know Henry's name?" She practically growled at him.

"I told you lass, we know each other." He sighed, obviously it was going to take some time to get through to her. Even though she couldn't remember him he was still elated that she was HERE. He could see her, touch her _although that might not be the best idea at the moment_ and he was no longer alone.

Emma eyed him skeptically; he must have another way to get information about her that she is not aware of. She could see that he appeared to be telling the truth, but she knew she did not know him. She would remember a face like his. _Really Emma _Shaking the thought she was still curious about something else.

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but why is it you are so willing to help me? In all the stories I have read about you, you are a villain and look out only for yourself. What is it you want in return for helping me?"

Hook wanted to say he was willing to help because he would do anything for her! He would go to the ends of the earth to make her happy. He loved her! However saying that would not be wise, even if Emma had her memories she would probably panic at those words.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I was a villain and frankly still have that side in me. However there was a woman not long ago that showed me that my life didn't have to be dark. She led me to the light and since then I still try and remember that. So I will help you in honor of her, I do not need anything in return."

Emma saw that he was telling the truth, and slightly relaxed. "What happened to her? It sounds like you really cared for her." Emma spoke softly, not sure why she was even asking such personal questions.

"I would rather not discuss the details at the moment." Hook unable to look at her started staring down at the floorboards

"Right, it is not my business." Emma knew better then to pry into personal matters. She needed to stay unattached and focused. "So when can we start on getting me back to my son?"

"Well at the moment we can't travel anywhere; it is not safe to go out on the water at night on this side of the island. We are in mermaid territory, and I will not risk it. So I suggest we take this time to eat and rest. I need you at your full strength to help me sail tomorrow." The last thing Hook wanted to do was rest right now. He had just found her, but he could see she had over exerted herself running about the island.

"You can sleep in the Captain's Courters." Hook said as he pointed to the stairs below deck

"If you think I am sharing a bed with you, you are truly out of your mind."

"I can assure you that YOU would be the one going out of your mind, if you were in bed with me." Hook smirked, oh how he missed baiting her. "However, I will be sleeping in the crews space."

Emma rolled her eyes, "The gentleman act doesn't suit you."

"I am a man of many suits darling." Hook winked as he turned and walked down below deck.

_What was this guy playing at?_ Emma thought as she stared at the stairs as Hook descended. She needed to be on guard, people didn't just willingly go to this much trouble for a stranger. _But he claims we know each other_ No, it wasn't possible. While he did have this odd familiarity to him, she would not forget meeting a man like that! That brief moment when he kissed her, she could feel electricity shooting through her body. _He kissed her_ What the hell was that about? An even better question is why had she let him? _Because it felt amazing_ Shaking her head she needed to really get rid of these thoughts. This was Captain Hook! She needed to be careful; she knew better than to let herself get played by a man with beautiful eyes and a quick tongue. He was dangerous. Emma needed to formulate a plan, incase he tried to double cross her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, sadly._

Thanks for the follows and reviews! This chapter is a bit shorter, but the next one will be up soon. Happy Valentines Day 3

_Emma was staring at him while he slept. It was odd, in this state he actually looked at peace, like his mind wasn't consumed with a need for revenge. His face was covered in scrapes and bruises, and damn him, it actually made him more attractive! He suddenly awoke with a gasp._

_"Where's Cora?" She asked while he began tugging at the cuffs placed on his right wrist 'Nice try buddy'. Raising an eyebrow at her he began to speak._

_"Again, you're really into this aren't you?" he tugged once more, "damn that hurts."_

_"I told you, cracked a few ribs," does he really have to make things so difficult, can't he just answer her damn question? She repeated herself "Where's Cora?"_

_"You look good I must say, all 'Where's Cora' in a commanding voice, chills." Emma was about to threaten him, when she heard a loud banging sound…._

She startled out of her sleep, someone was knocking loudly at her door. Sitting up slowly and opening her eyes, Emma realized she wasn't in her apartment in New York. Panicking she tried to remember where she fell asleep. Then it all hit her again; she was in Captain Hook's bed on the Jolly Roger! "Swan, if you don't open the door soon I may be forced to break it down, and if you happen to be in a state of undress, you can hardly fault me."

"Dammit Hook, give me a minute will you." She began to quickly change out of the shirt and pants that Hook provided her to sleep in, and into her normal attire. "I'll be counting the seconds love," she heard him say through the door. Taking a deep breath and combing her hair with her fingers, Emma headed over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?"

"Well isn't someone cheery this morning?" Hook smirked while giving her a once over. "I thought you would want to join me for breakfast, while we discuss our plan of action for rescuing your boy. However, if you are in no rush to get started, by all means go back to sleep."

"Right, well umm, lead the way." How is it he knew exactly what to say to her? While following him to the kitchen she began to think back to the dream she had last night. He had been in her dream, yet he wasn't in Neverland, he was in her world. She was asking him about someone named Cora? The odd thing about it was that it didn't feel like her normal dreams but like a memory. _Great_ she was stuck on a ship with this guy, and now she had to worry about him invading her dream world too. She began staring at his back, wondering what it was about this man that screwed with her head.

"Enjoying the view darling?" Hook said with his back still turned. Drawing her from her thoughts, she was about to make a snarky remark when she realized that they were now standing above deck, and he was staring out at the ocean. Beside her she noticed he had set up a table and two chairs, with a nice breakfast splayed out over the table.

"Ya, it's nice," Is all Emma could think to say. She heard Hook chuckle as he turned to face her. "I thought we were going to just eat in the kitchen? What's with the set up?" Emma threw her arms in the direction of the table.

"Can a man not simply want to enjoy a nice meal with a beautiful woman?" He smiled as he began to pull out her chair.

Emma eyed him wearily and began to sit down in the chair he was holding for her. She waited for him to sit down before she spoke.

"Listen, I don't know what it is you are looking for but this…" she motioned between the two of them, "this is simply a business arrangement, nothing besides anything platonic is going to happen with us."

"Hmm, is that so?" Hook said mustering up all the bravado he could. He was desperately trying to cover up the affect she was having on him, but gods it was bloody difficult.

"Ya, I am grateful for everything you are doing for me. It's just…I don't really know you and I need to focus on getting back to Henry." He smirked however it didn't reach his eyes, and she noticed how he was trying not to look directly at her.

"Aye, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy each others company. Eat up Swan," he said as he pointed down to the food in front of her. Hook had decided last night as he paced the deck that he would try and not mention their past together, out of fear of pushing her away. Nevertheless it was killing him. Back in Storybrooke he was finally getting Emma to trust him, and dammit he had earned that trust. Now he was back to square one with her.

"So what's the plan?" Emma said as she stuffed a piece of some peculiar meat in her mouth.

"Well, it's quite simple actually, first you just have to kiss me like you mean it."

TBC


End file.
